


the afterlife

by strwberryys



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Angst, Depression, Heaven, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Murder, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 09:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strwberryys/pseuds/strwberryys
Summary: After a tragic accident, Taemin encounters life after death.





	the afterlife

**Author's Note:**

> Warning!!!
> 
> please please PLEASE don't be offended in any way. Keep in mind that this is just fanfiction, and I've written it simply because I can.
> 
> ♡

Steadily, Taemin's blue orbs are exposed to light, causing a stinging sensation somewhere in his head. His mind is nowhere, yet also everywhere at the same time. He cannot feel a single limb in his body, feels utterly boneless and empty.

Where is he? He can't remember a single occurrence from earlier. Or yesterday. Wait, had there even been a yesterday? Suddenly he isn't so sure if he's alive. His mind is too.. at peace, aside from the millions of questions that float around. The odd sensation he is encountering just doesn't feel natural. He's curious rather than afraid.

Ignoring the bothersome light that strains and blurs his vision, he awkwardly rises to his feet, swallowing anxiously when he tries to gain correct balance. His eyes slide down to study what he might be standing upon, but is only met with a golden white surface. The texture practically reminds him of clouds; although, it doesn't feel anything like how he imagined they'd feel. Instead of soft and plush-like, the surface feels close to a regular hardwood floor, but not uncomfortably hard.

In his current condition, it is hard for him to explain even to himself.

Instantly he picks out the fact that he isn't in his favorite pair of sneakers; instead, the boy is barefoot, and rather than the clothes he's got hanging in his closet, he's in some weird silky white nightgown (with some loose, matching pants that reach past his ankles). His eyes narrow as he attempts to squint the bright light out.

The male hasn't heard a single sound yet, the silence becoming a bit overwhelming and frightening. He wants to say something, wants to shout and search for anything,  _anyone._ However, he doesn't have the strength to do so. Just the thought of opening his mouth seems as if it'd drain the energy he's already lacking.

After another minute or so, Taemin finally takes his first step, a wave of dizziness washing over him. He slightly raises a hand over his eyes to create some sort of shade, following whatever path the light was demanding him toward. One thing he certainly could tell: the light is growing brighter within each step he takes. He's approaching something, and suddenly that  _something_ is the one thing he is determined to find.

A ticklish sensation bugs his toes, and he realizes the surface he walks on is gradually starting to feel fluffy-like. His mind wanders; maybe, just  _maybe,_ there is a possibility he is in heaven.

But how? When did it occur? He cannot remember  _shit_ and if he could do so right now, he'd slam his head into something rough for being so damn forgetful.

Just as the surface begins to feel thinner, slithering between his toes and nearly giving into his weight, a hand snakes around his thin arm. His entire body halts in place, eyes stiff and wide. Who in God's name is touching him and why? Legs beginning to quiver, he grows fearful of turning to face whomever might be standing before him. Silence kills time before the somebody speaks, voice sweet like honey,

"Taemin-ah, you should be more careful." he (as Taemin assumes it's a guy) chuckles at the end of his sentence.

_That voice._ He knows that all too familiar sounding voice, has heard it in a past full of blissful, bittersweet memories. His heart abruptly starts to ache, but not from pain. The hand clutched around his arm is being gentle as the guy lightly tugs Taemin backward.

As the blond slowly turns on his heels, the intense light vanishes and he meets the pair of dark brown orbs that stare back at him. The beautiful features on his face that appear almost as if they had been carved by the gods themselves bring a spark to Taemin's heart. This man's skin is completely flawless, plump and pink lips curved into a pretty smile that Taemin himself used to witness.

For a moment, he has to blink at least two times before realizing how  _real_ this moment feels, and how terrifying it is to have all these memories flashing, uncontrollably portrayed like flying pages in an abrupt gust.

He can see a pair of wings behind the other; they appear the exact way Taemin would see in books or paintings. This guy is an angel - literally.

It takes a mere two or three seconds before the puzzle pieces are finally in proper place. Taemin realizes who this guy is and why he knows his name. He understands why the other has a pair of beautiful, white wings grown out of his back. He knows why he's recalling previous occurrences. And finally, he is aware that this isn't a dream.

That  _right now,_ at this very moment he is floating, face to face with the man he was once so fucking desperate to reach. The man that had changed him in so many ways, taught him and loved him and cherished him.

Taemin's brows furrow in the slightest.

"J.. Jonghyun..?"

The older male smiles. "How have you been, Taemin-ah?"

A pool of tears wet his confused eyes. Waves of multiple emotions threaten his entire body and he feels as if he might faint. Jonghyun is.. Jonghyun is literally _right_   _in front of him._ He's extremely thrilled - so thrilled yet the feeling of anger and betrayal also soak into his pounding heart. Because he..

"Why?" he speaks softly, tears beginning to spill from the corners of his eyes. Jonghyun faintly cocks an eyebrow, that calm smile still on his face.

"W-Why did you do it?"

Jonghyun understands the question instantly. He sighs and reaches to link hands with the shorter male.

"We all make mistakes, Taemin."

"But killing yourself isn't a mistake." Taemin practically shouts, yanking his hands out of Jonghyun's delicate grip. "Why would you do it? E-Even after we all tried to help you. We loved you!  _I_ loved you!"

Jonghyun doesn't speak anymore. He solely watches as the boy descends into a weeping mess, lips violently trembling. Staring into those eyes that carry true pain sent guilt plucking at his nerves, knocking and biting at his heart.

_"Why?!_ Why did you leave me there to suffer?" his words stammer over each other, like a person helplessly falling down a flight of stairs, attempts to gain control utterly futile.

"Every day I suffered, Jonghyun!  _Every fucking day-"_

Before the action could register in his mind, Jonghyun pulls the boy into a hug, ignoring the light punches Taemin gives him. He's shaking like a leaf, cries muffled as his tears begin to drench Jonghyun's shirt.

"You bastard."

Taemin whimpers, words repetitively spoken. Jonghyun seems to be taking it all in just fine. He coos, whispering something incoherent into his ear, combing his head full of blond hair back with a free hand. The moment feels somewhat magical as Taemin steadily begins to relax into the angel's embrace. His audible sniffles are the only sounds that fill the quiet atmosphere. Jonghyun takes a good moment to listen to his silent cries, mind at peace.

They stand in that spot for a long while, completely focused on the comfort both have been longing for. Jonghyun plants a kiss on the youth's forehead, silently pleading him to calm down.

 

* * *

 

Kibum sat in silence, eyes glossed over with fresh tears. He had been sitting in his car for several minutes, hands still glued to the steering wheel. He couldn't seem to rip his eyes apart from the road ahead of him; but what was lying ahead of him was bound to cause him a heart attack at any second.

Nothing but a single tear trails it's way down his red cheek. A notion he'd never encountered before - only in his most frantic nightmares - overwhelmed his heart, and suddenly, he's forgotten how to breathe, how to move, how to _scream._ Swallowing down the lump that throbs in his throat, he snapped out of the trance and reached for the cellphone that had been chucked onto the passenger seat. Kibum stared at the lit up screen, and at first, he considered dialing 112. After all, this  _was_ an emergency.

He shook the thought off of his shoulders. He couldn't take any chances. That can be taken care of later - when he's away from the scene and won't have to be driven into a sobbing wreck. Explaining was something Kibum simply wasn't good at; it almost always lead to tears whenever it came to a dreadful situation like this.

He went into his contact folder, the first name he landed on was Minho.

_Minho would start yelling,_ Kibum thought, anxiety bubbling in the pit of his stomach. He sustained to scroll past the names of loved ones until he reached Jinki.

Jinki was very tame, consistently in that relaxed state of mind. Calling him possibly might not be a horrible idea. Then again, it was just about midnight, precisely 11:57 pm. At this time of night Jinki was most likely knocked out sleeping, but Kibum was certain the elder wouldn't mind speaking right now, especially in the crisis he was currently in.

Before he was able to hesitate the action, he selected the dial button. The phone buzzed in his ear agonizingly loud, shivers racing up and down his spine as he awaited for a voice. He felt cold yet he was sweating like crazy, phone practically slipping out of his grip.

Shit, what was he going to say? He hadn't even given himself a mental script. What if Jinki gets mad? How would-

_"Hello?"_

Kibum's hazel orbs dilated. Time seemed to freeze for a few agonizing seconds.

_"Kibum? Hello?"_

Kibum swallowed one last time before parting his lips, throat completely dry.

"Hey." his voice was raspy. The call hadn't lasted fifteen seconds yet and he was already on the verge of crying.

_"You alright? What's wrong?"_ Kibum could hear Jinki shifting around, probably sitting up in concern.  _"Do you need me to come over again?"_

The youth hums softly, faintly shaking his head. His lips pursed, the hand that was still clutching onto the wheel loosened, falling into his lap.

"S-Something happened," it was said barely above a whisper, but somehow Jinki understood, "but I need you to stay calm before I tell you."

There was a little silent pause.

_"Bummie, you can tell me anything. You know that right?"_

Each word caused a waterfall of new tears to race down his face, expression shifting into a look of fear, a look that nearly defined 'brokenhearted'.

_"Tell me what the problem is."_

Kibum inhaled.

"Taemin just went to heaven."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> the plot will thicken
> 
> I repeat
> 
> the plot WILL thicken.
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
